Existence
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A girl with no name and strange powers roams around from city to city; making money off of street performing in order to keep moving. Making an unlikely friend, she finds her place and her heart. But, what will this friendship set in store for her? RedXoc, Robxoc, CyxOC, BBxOC. Rated for future chapters.
1. Shadow Sound

**Existence**

**-Chapter One: Shadow Sound-**

The late day approached well into the afternoon; dusk making it's beautiful appearance in but only an hour, at longest. Fingers strummed on the strings in a smooth steady motion, allowing a smooth melody to sound off to the remaining people walking by. The upbeat tune attracting several bystanders to the girl with a warm smile playing the chords.

_You say yes, _  
_I say no._  
_You say stop _  
_And I say go go go,_  
_Oh no._  
_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

_I say high,_  
_you say low._  
_You say why_  
_And I say I don't know,_  
_Oh no._  
_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_(Hello Goodbye Hello Goodbye)_  
_hello hello_  
_(Hello Goodbye)_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_(Hello Goodbye Hello Goodbye)_  
_hello hello_  
_(Hello Goodbye)_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye_  
_(Hello Goodbye)_  
_I say hello_

_Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye,_  
_Oh no?_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

_You say yes_  
_(I say "yes")_  
_I say no_  
_(but I may mean no.)_  
_You say stop_  
_(I can stay)_  
_And I say go go go_  
_(till it's time to go),_  
_Oh no._  
_You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello!_

The audience applauded the female holding the black and white acoustic guitar, whose clothes were of all but rags covering her all white skin, with her spiked, long black hair wavering through the wind, and her fiery red eyes burning in passion as she heard the people clapping for her, before shimmering in delight as loose change was dropped into her guitar case-adding to the bills and coins that had been placed there from earlier that day.

As the crowd dispersed, the female decided to call it a night. Taking out a jar with coins and dollar bills in it, she took off the lid, got her loot together, and began to put away her paycheck for the day. Once that was done, she began to put away her guitar, and was about to head out.

About to being the keywords, in this case.

"Hey, Girly!" A voice called out to her. The ruby-eyed female turned to see two police officers, one chubby and one scrawny with equally disgusting features. The girl had to use all of her self control to resist the urge to show any signs of discomfort. Just by the way they talked, she didn't like them.

"Listen, uh...see you're trespassing, and we need to take you to the station." The scrawny one told her.

"In a public park?" She questioned, skeptically. She hated being right.

"More like the Secretary's House." Said the tub of lard.

She glared. "I didn't go anywhere near there!" She barked at them.

The lard put up his hands, defensively. "Sure, sure. You're just a sweet little miss that just wanted to spend the night with us." He stated in a lustful tone, advancing towards her.

The girl did the proper thing, backing away from the officers, knowing she couldn't out run them. _"Damn Pedophiles!"_ She thought, backing away further. There were reasons she made sure to perform in public parks: people would listen, there would be a large crowd, and there was a less chance of some rapist wanting to pick her up. And now, being alone, no one was there to help her against them.

Just as they were about to lunge at her, their radios went off._** "Backup, backup! Suspect identified as Red X escaping on a motor vehicle towards Seventh Street, requiring assistance!"**_ It said.

The officers huffed out a sigh before the scrawny one answered. "Officers Blake and Cording nearby, and coming your way!"

_**"Copy that."**_

The radio cutting off, he looks at her and tells her. "What do ya know, you get a free pass; just don't think you'll get so lucky!" And with that, they disappeared back to their vehicle.

The girl sighed. She could have easily taken them, but she had a respect for law and rather not get charged by it. However, she most certainly didn't want to see them again, in hopes of not having to deal with being raped and not break their faces for trying. So, with the gut feeling in mind, she decided to do the smart thing: leave, and never come back! Besides, she's made more in other cities.

Turning, the girl began to walk for the train station. It was a long walk, but no one was out, so sneaking towards the tracks was easy. All she had to do when she got there was find a cart.

* * *

Red X zoomed through the streets with a motorcycle he 'borrowed' from some dork at a movie theater. Smirking under his mask, Red X could only help but feel overconfident. This place was _way_ too easy. Cops were slow to respond, security system was easy as shit to bust through, and the weirdos there actually thought no one would see the keys in the keyhole of a bike. Honestly, it was too easy.

This also made him frown: difficult was half the fun, and these idiots, although fun to screw with, were so easy to beat, the fun was almost gone, had the officers not been so short-tempered.

Snapping out of his daze, Red X noticed a police blockade in front of him, ordering him to turn himself in. _"Idiots."_ He thought smugly, rolling his eyes from behind the mask. When will they ever learn? It takes a hell of a lot more than a few pistols, a megaphone and a blocked road to stop him. If it could, he wouldn't have stood a chance against the Titans.

Deciding to see their reaction, Red X placed himself into a crouching position on the vehicle's seat before using the velocity to do an impressive triple back flip. He landed on his feet, on the roof of a building; getting an impressive view of the cops running for their lives from a screeching motorbike and being able to point and laugh at the same time. However, hearing someone climbing the building top, Red X deciding to disappear to get a new ride to Jump City: the trains.

Already a good distance after reappearing, Red X found the station with ease before leaping his way to the building, heading towards the train tracks, and picking up a cozy cart. Once done, X looked at his prize. It was the most valuable diamond the city had, and it was going to be auctioned for a stupid oil drill. Deciding to support the environmentalists, X did them the kind service of relieving the city of its main attraction. City's down a few hundred thousand, inclining that the drilling would be delayed and the Anti-Hero could make a good payroll on it.

Hiding the gem and leaning back against the wall, Red X almost found himself laughing, had he not been hiding. Honestly, the cops he saw-some plump potato and a string bean-looked more intimidating than they were, which really wasn't much. And they were the ones demanding he turn himself in. He let out a light chuckle as he remembered their feminine screams while they ran from a skidding vehicle with their tails between their legs. It was priceless.

Hearing some footsteps from the outside, Red X made it so he was positioned near the latch in the roof. He was more than ready to handle any cop, but had to make sure that it wasn't some hobo either-they were so annoying, but boxcars were really their only way of getting anywhere, so Red X would only knock him out. No harm there, right?

He waited to see what was coming in, and was ready to pounce, but soon found he was stopping himself as his eyes widened in surprise; not expecting the sight before him.

* * *

The girl watched the news outside a TV store, showing the fantastic display Red X made of the law enforcement; having immediately identified the cops from earlier being the ones seen on the broadcast screaming like little girls as they ran from the sparking motorcycle. Stolen, she knew, probably X's best escape , one she couldn't help but laugh at.

Normally, she didn't take too much for criminals. Everyone, in their own sense, may as well be one for all she cared. However, this thief had just gotten her respect. _"Karma's a bitch, as always."_ She thought, smirking. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of his...way of living. But, she found that the sight of two rapist cops running away from a powder blue motorcycle was priceless. _"If only it were a convertible."_ She thought, imagining the twosome in hospital beds, comatose. Or better yet, in a grave. Then again, she didn't think Red X was stupid enough to be charged with that crime.

Feeling much more content from earlier, the ebony made the rest of her way to the train station. The police unit was smaller than regular ones, so the call about Red X had called in all units, making her time finding an empty cart less of a hassle. The tracks at night were a ghost town, all she had to do was find one without a stupid hobo in it. She found them to be wholesome perverts, and rather irksome. Thankfully, there were several carts available.

She found a boxcar in good condition and moved to open the door. Upon entry, she was vaguely aware of two things. One: there was little coverage from station guard for her to hide behind, and two: there was somebody else in the car with her. It was simple enough to hear a muffled gasp. It was near silent, but loud enough for her. Besides, if that weren't it, then she'd have her sixth sense inform him of her presence.

She closed the door about two-thirds of the way so that the moon would be able to provide enough light for her to see from the sitting position against the wall. The crimson-eyed female awaited for the train to start moving and get out of the town, which took all of but ten minutes. As soon as she saw that they were a good distance out of the city, she looked up at the roof. "Ya know, the floor's a lot more comfortable than the ceiling."

**Ah, here we go! All right, I'm trying again with Teen Titans again, so take it easy on me. I hope you've enjoyed the first chap!**  
**~ K. Fang-sama**


	2. Wavelength

**Existence**

**-Chapter Two: Wavelength-**

**_- Last Time_**

_She closed the door about two-thirds of the way so that the moon would be able to provide enough light for her to see from the sitting position against the wall. The crimson-eyed female awaited for the train to start moving and get out of the town, which took all of but ten minutes. As soon as she saw that they were a good distance out of the city, she looked up at the roof. "Ya know, the floor's a lot more comfortable than the ceiling."_

**_- Present_**

She waited patiently for a response from the person. It was very clear that she had caught the other passenger off guard and had left him to think over his options. Whilst allowing him to think, she began to look back at her guitar case, taking out her black acoustic and began to strum idle-minded with the strings; playing whatever random tune she could think of.

After a few minutes that seemed to have dragged on for forever, she finally heard the person flop down onto the floor of the boxcar. Looking up, she expected to see some runaway circus freak or some whacked out freak that escaped from the madhouse like it had been several times before. The last thing she expected to be staring at was a thief wearing all black...

* * *

Red X was stunned with who he saw enter the car. This girl was at least a half foot shorter than he, with ghostly white skin, red eyes, and wild black that was held in a partial pony tail (**A/N:** if u get confused on her hairstyle, look up Ray Kon from Beyblade, ull get it). She wore a pair of dirty shorts, a tank top which was at least a size too small, worn out shoes, a ripped jacket tied around her waist and a ragged band tied around her face with two holes for her eyes to see out of.

Despite the old clothes and the fact the girl probably hadn't showered in a couple of days, she had this wild, untamed appearance that he couldn't help but find attractive. It reminded him of that girl...oh, what was her name, again? Um,...uh-Starfire! Yeah, that was it! Something that looked so sweet and innocent yet at the same time appeared so fierce. It was a hot combo that was so rare in women.

He tried to rethink his options of what exactly to do, but when she called him out, it didn't exactly leave him much leg room. She knew he was there. How was his number one question, but he decided to save it for later. He now had a choice to make: leave or come down like the girl wanted him to. From what it appeared, she didn't exactly mind that he was in there to begin with, otherwise she'd have done something about it. And for what it seemed, she was only waiting for him.

Now, how could he deny such a pretty girl?

Dropping to his feet, he turned to the girl just as she noticed she moved, giving him a look of surprise. Quite obviously, this wasn't what she expected. However, pretty soon he caught her smiling; returning to her black acoustic with a chuckle coming out of her lips. "How strange; I always thought the trains were a cliche to thieves." She stated, eying him with an amused look.

Heh,...how intriguing. "Sorry to disappoint, Princess." He told her simply.

The girl gave him an annoyed look. "Pardon me for saying Red X, but nicknames like that one remind me of one too many slobs who've tried to pull my pants down. I'd prefer it if you didn't use them." She idly informed him, not exactly happy to be reminded of half the guys she's had to take out in her life.

Red X, slightly amused, crossed his arms before leaning up against the wall. "Like who?" He questioned.

She smirked at this. "You remember the tub of lard and string bean that told you to surrender earlier this evening and almost skidded them over with a motorcycle?" He nodded. "That would be a couple of them." She said chuckling. "Truth be told, if you weren't in town, I'd have to worry about the law being on my ass for having to hand theirs to 'em." She stated.

At this, Red X couldn't help but laugh. This girl wasn't half bad so far. "Fair enough, I guess. But what am I supposed to call the little lady in front of me?" He asked her curiously.

This caught her off guard for a strange reason, before sighing of grief. She should have figured he'd ask this. "Something else you can come up with, I guess. Names haven't exactly stuck with me for too long." She proclaimed.

This made the thief perk a brow from behind his mask. "What does that mean?" He asked her, seriously. First she complains about a nickname he did make up for her, then says to call her something else he could come up with. Where's the sense in that?

She sighed, not exactly liking the memory. "I've been on my own since I was a kid. And I mean, mad little kid, so I didn't exactly get the chance to know my real name. This guy right here's been the only true company I've had." She stated, pointing to her guitar. He nodded, starting to understand. "Most people who've tried to play nice and be friends end up only calling me a freak in the end, so none of the names they made up for me ever really stuck. It got to the point where I just let it be and stopped caring about finding one." She explained, briefly.

This got the ever so daring thief even more curious. "Why'd they call you that? You're pretty cute, but that doesn't explain their beef with you." He pointed out. This was actually getting pretty interesting.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, for one, my sixth sense usually freaks 'em out. For some weird reason, I can sense every single living thing without having to see them; it's how I knew you were in here to begin with." She started off, receiving an understanding nod from the thief. It explained a bit. "And if that weren't bad enough," she continued, "they normally end up calling me a ghost in the end." She added.

As if answering the question about to come out of his mouth, the girl put down her guitar before standing up. Then, a strange, purplish-grayish smoke began to form around her. Her eyes flashed lavender, and her legs disappeared into the same substance as she floated up above him. Finally, so as to make a point, she flew towards him, going straight through his chest and flying out the other end.

Shuddering, Red X turned back to the ghost girl who was just landing on her feet as the substance around her disappeared. Looking at her dead in the eyes and trying to keep his voice calm without shivering, he asked: "What the hell was that?" He questioned, surprised.

Taking off the jacket around her waist, she walked over to Red X and placed a hand on his shoulder; getting him to sit down before placing it over his shoulders and rubbing his back, soothingly. "My powers, I guess. Whatever a ghost can do I can do, plus some." She stated simply.

"Huh?" He asked, still trying to stop shaking. The feeling of her _through_ his body made it feel like she left a cold pit right where she flew, so it left him feeling like her in the middle of the tundra with nothing but shorts on. Absolutely freezing, and deadly.

She smiled at him. "You like music?" She questioned him walking over to grab her guitar. He nodded, confused on where this was going. She placed the strap over her shoulder before playing him a few bars. A song she figured he'd enjoy.

Hearing her play, Red X looked up, seeing the same smoke around her forming into different forms. First he saw a couple clocks forming on the walls, making a beat for her. He then noticed that their were snakes circling around her, and finally, a few wolves resting on the beams above him.

_I've got a fast life and_  
_ A slow cuttin' knife_  
_ I've been drinkin' at a poisoned well_  
_ No home and a bag of bones_  
_ And nothin' else left to sell_  
_ I know why I'm in this hell_  
_ I just don't wanna believe_  
_ Past that line you just can't tell_  
_ But right now_

_ There's someone lookin' out for me_  
_ I came out of the darkness_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_  
_ I got one more shot at livin'_  
_ I'm lucky that I can_  
_ Cause I got a little roughed up_  
_ Yeah I really got fucked up_  
_ I came out of the darkness_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_

_ I got a cold stare, the wound's still there_  
_ But there ain't much left to bleed_  
_ A short fuse that I still use_  
_ I'm my own worst enemy_  
_ Stare at the faces I once knew lined up just to bury me_  
_ There's a long black car that's waitin' to leave_  
_ But right now_

_ There's someone looking out for me_  
_ I came out of the darkness_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_  
_ I got one more shot at livin'_  
_ I'm lucky that I can_  
_ Cause I got a little roughed up_  
_ Yeah I really got fucked up_  
_ I came out of the darkness_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_

_ Cause I got a little roughed up_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_  
_ Yeah I really got fucked up_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_

_ Can you see the light?_  
_ Can you see the light?_  
_ Can you see the light?_  
_ I can see the light_  
_ I can see the light_

_ There's someone looking out for me_  
_ I came out of the darkness_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_  
_ I got one more shot at livin'_  
_ I'm lucky that I can_  
_ Cause I got a little roughed up_  
_ Yeah I really got fucked up_  
_ I came out of the darkness_  
_ With a bullet in my hand_

The thief sitting on the floor found himself surprised. The small things around her had almost created a perfect cover of the song; a personal favorite of his. Just as her song ended, all but one of the snakes on the ground disappeared into the same smoke before fading into the air around him completely.

The girl bent over, allowing the snake to slither onto her arm before walking back towards Red X and presenting it to him. He back up against the wall, not exactly sure of what to do. The girl laughed. "Relax, he won't bite unless I tell him to." She informed him.

Hesitantly, Red X pet the snake, feeling an already too familiar feeling radiate off it into his fingertips. Pulling back, he asked: "What exactly was that?"

Still smiling, she sat down in front of him before saying. "Spiritual Essence. What life essence that's left behind from the dead or the traces left behind from the living, I can utilize into anything I want. Animals, objects, weapons, I can even fire them as if it was all coming out of a ray gun." She explained simply.

"Sweet." He replied, rather impressed. This wasn't something you get everyday, and it was pretty interesting.

She chuckled. "Yeah, well the ray gun thing comes with a bit of a price." She stated, once again receiving the curious male's attention. "If I use the energy as different objects, it's renewable, but if I fire it like a gun, all of it goes poof the minute it hits its target." She informed him.

He shrugged; made sense. "Looks like I'll have to think about it for a bit." He informed her, inferring the name thing. He was used to seeing freaks by now, so he couldn't say he was disturbed by the girl. "Just don't do that again." He told her, giving her a small glare.

She giggled a bit. "Stay off my nerves, and it's a done deal." She informed him. Getting comfy again, she asked: "What exactly is in that arsenal of gadgets, anyways?" She piked up.

He chuckled. "Too many to list." He informed her. Seeing her pouting with a small glare, he decided to at least show her one since she shared about her powers. Bringing out four X Shuriken, he shot them over to the other end of the cart, leaving them there to shine with the little moonlight provided.

This made her smile. "I have a feeling we're gonna get along, just fine." She stated smirking, extending out her hand to shake his.

Red X chuckled. "You and me both." He told her, shaking the hand gladly.

**Alright, there's chapter two. I have names listed for our mystery girl, so if you wanna give her a name, just leave a review and I'll see which one's the best. Hope you've enjoyed!**  
**~ K. Fang-sama**


	3. New Tenant

"Chapter Three;  
New Tenant"

Red X got back into his apartment after successfully escaping the Teen Titans. He missed having a challenge, and was happy that they could provide and yet he could still mess with them. He liked being a thief, that anyone and everyone knew, but he loved messing with people even more. The payroll from the stolen objects was just a bonus.

"Welcome back." A familiar voice rang. X turned his head to face none other than the girl he met on the train back a couple weeks ago, wearing her same ragged yet clean clothes. She held the neck her guitar in her left hand while it rested on the floor, and had her other hand on her hip. She was smirking at the man in black, seeming rather amused. "I saw your work on the news; I'm surprised that you haven't gotten bored with them." She stated.

The thief only chuckled. "Nah...not when I always find new ways to mess with 'em; especially Chuckles." He told her, getting a laugh as a response. "I'm getting changed; you ready for our jam session this evening?" He questioned her.

She turned on her heel, looking back at him and saying: "I've got dinner waiting alongside it," before shutting his door. Smirking behind his mask, Red X began to get changed into comfortable clothes; thinking back to his new roommate.

After they arrived in Jump City, Red X was curious on where she'd be staying and was surprised to learn that she slept in the tree tops within town parks. He may have been a thief, but he still had his morals; and he since was getting along with her pretty well, he invited her to stay with him. She was against freeloading the male, but Red X had always been a persistent man. So, the twosome had an agreement; Red X would provide her with necessities in exchange that she pay half the rent on their apartment.

It was beneficial to the both of them. X had a roommate who wouldn't bust him, who'd be more than willing to have some fun, and who was kind enough to make him food for when he got home from a night of stealing. The girl got a roof over her head, a couch to sleep on with blanket and pillow, fresh food, an awesome roommate who would occasionally treat her with gifts (paid for, of course). And as of recent...a new name.

Dressed in a black t-shirt and a set of gray sweat pants, X looked at his reflection in the mirror; bright green eyes staring back at him. His skin had a nice tan on his well built muscles, and his head was matted with golden locks that framed his face in a messy style. He had a single piercing in his right ear with a black earring in it, and he had a small, horizontal scar on his left cheek.

His smirk grew; no one suspected him as Red X, simply because he was way too smart. He covered his tracks with ease and he put his fun spirit into his second job as a performer at a local club. He had fun at both and he didn't plan on quitting any day soon.

Heading into the living room, he found his roommate sitting on her makeshift bed in front of the coffee table; hot piping food sitting in front of her and in front of X's chair where his keyboard was set up near; closest thing to a piano he could fit in there. "What we got tonight, Carmen?" He asked her, sitting in his usual chair whilst looking down at the steaming food in front of him.

"Chicken Cordon Blue with cheese sauce, corn and sweet potatoes baked with brown sugar, butter, and maple syrup." She told him.

"Sounds and smells great. Bet it tastes even better!" X proclaimed, grabbing his fork and knife before cutting into his chicken and taking a bite. The look in his eyes were the same it always was whenever she cooked; enjoyment mixed with pleasure and a hint of shock. A sign of a job well-done. "Damn," he said after swallowing his food, "how do you know how to cook all of this if you've spent so much time on the road?" He questioned, impressed still at the girl's culinary skills.

Carmen only shrugged. "Those people who tried to take me in showed me how to cook a few things each time; I just pick up from memory." She stated simply.

X smirked. "Well, for memory, this is delicious!" He commented.

Carmen smiled. "Thanks, X." And with that, they continued eating.

Red X didn't have a problem with her calling him X; it was already a nickname of his before he got the suit. Such was the well-lived lifestyle of Xavier Ross; a pianist who worked at a night club for teens and spent his night playing the best classic artists he could think of as well as some good guys that took up present day in rock n' roll. It was a perfect cover for him, so being called X in public wasn't a problem for him.

As they ate, Carmen spoke up again; a curious expression holding her features. "Can I ask you something?"

The thief gave her a raised brow before smirking again. "Only if I get to ask you something."

She nodded once. "Why did you choose to call me Carmen? I half-expected something like Katie of Sarah; something more common, ya know." The guitarist informed the blond before her, a bit unsure of herself. Red X was the first person she had met who was still being nice to her despite the fact he knew about her powers. Sure, versing up against the Titans probably made him used to it, but she had to question it.

The smirk morphed into a smile; a rare sight for most, just not for her. "Carmen," he started, "is a Spanish name. It was mainly influenced by the Latin word: 'carmen,' meaning song. It's suiting for you considering how much you play Lennon over there." He informed the girl, pointing to her black guitar.

Carmen's eyes softened, having not expected that sort of answer. She thought that Red X would just think of something off the top of his head, but to hear something meaningful like that...was enough to make her feel unique instead of frightening. It made her glad to have met the other male to begin with.

"My turn!" He rang up. She nodded again, waiting patiently for his question; Carmen trusted him more than she had anyone else in her life, so whatever he had to ask, she didn't have a problem answering. "Why do you wear that mask all the time if you didn't have an identity until recently?" He asked her, solemnly.

The question froze her stiff, but only briefly. Carmen sighed before moving her hands up and grabbing the tie that kept her mask on. She could trust Red X; the guy may have been a thief, but that didn't mean he wasn't a good person at heart. Surely she could trust him with this; it's not like he was bothered by the rest of her, so what harm could it do?

Xavier watched his roommate remove the garment that masked her; eyes widening in surprise at he saw. Outlining the girl's eyes and nose was something Red X could only call birthmarks out of the fact he didn't what else to say. The black markings surrounded her features in a similar form to that of a racoon's mask, and it looked as if they were oozing at her face.

Despite the strange appearance of these marks created, though; X still couldn't find anything wrong with her face. If he were to be completely blunt about it, the birthmarks only added to her mysterious, yet very attractive persona. Had it not been for the fact she could make him freeze like ice, Red X would have been more than tempted to try to get her to lie in bed with him. Even if that weren't the case, he still respected her too much to do anything like that...

...so long as she wasn't begging for it, that is.

Smiling, X admitted: "I think you're overreacting; you look just as, if not that, more hot than you did with the thing on."

This made Carmen flush cherry red; well, she didn't expect him to say _that._ Still, it touched her that he wasn't appalled by the way she looked underneath the mask. _"Is this how people react when they finally accept you?"_ She wondered, softly. "Thanks, X," she told the thief; a smile gracing her lips.

The smile turned into a smirk. "Anytime," he said, gently punching her shoulder.

They finished eating in silence; the usual spark of conversation bringing up how the others' day was. Nothing eventful, as far as they were concerned. They just wanted to finish eating so they can get to the highlight of their evening.

Plates cleared of any remnants of food, Carmen sent off a couple of spirit monkeys to rinse the dishes and start the dishwasher before grabbing her guitar; checking its tuning as Xavier got his keyboard together so they could play. "What'll it be tonight?" She asked him enthusiastically. It wasn't often that you met someone with X's musical knowledge.

The blond put a finger on his chin; humming a bit as he thought through his wide selection. Indeed, what to choose? His mind racked back and forth for a little bit; he really needed to make a list or something. "It my voice or yours this evening?" He asked her after a few moments of intense thinking.

She smirked. "I had to do it three nights in a row when you came home with your voice gone and slowly coming back; it's all you." The ebony informed him; Xavier's voice was enchanting, she had to admit. It was always exciting to hear him sing.

He sighed. "Fair." The thief stated. "Then it shall be 'Locomotive Breath,'" he informed her, smiling excitedly.

"Jethro Tull, right?" He nodded. "Whenever you're ready, then!" Xavier rubbed his neck before gracefully playing on the keys; the soft ring cuing Carmen to bring in the monkeys, snakes and birds so they could perform it. Finally the main part of the song came in, and she started strumming alongside his playing fingers.

_In the shuffling madness_  
_ Of the locomotive breath_  
_ Runs the all time loser_  
_ Headlong to his death_

_ Oh, he feels the piston scraping_  
_ Steam breaking on his brow_

_ Old Charlie stole the handle_  
_ And the train, it won't stop going_  
_ No way to slow down_  
_ Oh, oh_

_ He sees his children jumping off_  
_ At stations one by one_  
_ His woman and his best friend_  
_ In bed an' having fun_

_ Oh, he's crawling down the corridor_  
_ On his hands and knees_

_ Old Charlie stole the handle_  
_ And the train, it won't stop going_  
_ No way to slow down_  
_ Yeah, yeah_

_ He hears the silence howling_  
_ And catches angels as they fall_  
_ And the all time winner_  
_ Has got him by the balls_

_Oh, he picks up Gideon's Bible_  
_ Open at page one_

_ I thank God, he stole the handle_  
_ And the train, it won't stop going_  
_ No way to slow down_

_ No way to slow down_  
_ No way to slow down_  
_ No way to slow down_  
_ No way to slow down_  
_No way to slow down_

With the song now finished, the animals disappeared; leaving the two teens laughing lightly. "Man, you are amazing!" She complimented; unable to believe that such a voice existed. A smooth baritone with a wide key range that could leave any girl screaming for him; the sign that he was good at both of his jobs.

X shook his head, a strong smile across his face. "Thank you, thank you very much." He said, making his best Elvis impression.

She shook her head, small snickers coming out still. "You still can't do Elvis; quit while your ahead." She advised him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Carmen." He joked; pounding his fist with hers.

* * *

Okay, here's the next chap (finally). I'm sorry if I made you guys wait for a bit, but it's school; what can ya do?

I hope you enjoyed, and please; for the love of all great rock n' roll everywhere; please don't comment about how Locomotive Breath is about a train wreck, because it's not. I heard it once already, and it was just insulting great music.

Sorry about my rant. See ya 'round!  
~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
